An important advantage of the present invention is its ease of operation and thus its infallibility of operation. The prior art fire extinguishing ornaments use a complicated triggering mechanism which must function to open a valve such as in B. E. Boyce, U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,845, or shatter a part or all of the ornament such as in L. E. Doak, U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,952, L. C. Deyo, E.S. U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,020 or G. C. Pappas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,310. Still other devices, by their design are constructed of heavy or bulky materials as they contain a gaseous material or a liquid which vaporizes as low temperature such as shown in J. H. Reger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,962 and W. J. Korth et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,676. B. W. Barr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,493, also uses a pressurized extinguishing ornament but this device utilizes a completely separate cartridge containing the extinguishing gas linked to the ornament by tubing. The Lehder device, U.S. Pat No. 2,800,187 must drop and shatter to function. Pettier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,695, shows a trigger device which must actually ignite for the extinguishing ornament to function.